


Survivor

by Li_Liana



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Мысли Мёрфи накануне запуска Сотни.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016 для **fandom The 100 2016**.

До пересмотра его дела осталось ровно полгода. Полгода до долбаного совершеннолетия.  
  
Мёрфи знает, что с шансами у него не очень. У него слишком серьезные статьи: покушение на убийство и перерасход кислорода. Да, тут есть и настоящие убийцы. Но у них — вообще без вариантов. И это все понимают. И так даже где-то проще. Но Мёрфи все равно не хотел бы быть на их месте.  
  
Никто не знает статистику, сколько восемнадцатилетних выбрасывают в шлюз, а скольким дают второй шанс. Вернее, начальство станции наверняка ведет учет, но из тюрьмы об этом никак не узнать.  
  
Но даже если казнят всего лишь треть, то Мёрфи все равно в нее попадает — он вполне отдает себе в этом отчет. Кроме тяжелых статей, его еще и никто не будет провожать у шлюза, как никто не приходит к нему и сюда — некому.  
  
Хотя отцу не помогла ни важность его работы, ни друзья. Мать до последнего не верила, что его могут казнить. А его казнили. Но, говорят, на пересмотре дел восемнадцатилетних личные связи могут сработать. Может и врут. Только Мёрфи и тут в полном пролете.  
  
Когда на внезапно свалившихся на них курсах Пайк говорит о выживании на Земле, Мёрфи смешно. На Земле бы он точно выжил. Но только где та Земля?  
  
А она внезапно оказывается куда ближе. И это первый настоящий подарок в жизни Мёрфи после смерти отца. И Мёрфи собирается использовать его на всю катушку.


End file.
